The Kogan Diaries
by Silverflare07
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots, and mini fics that deal with Kendall and Logan in all situations, moments, and ages. Most of them fluffy, a few of them angst-y, and all of them Kogan. Because Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell have one hell of a story to tell...in fact, they have several. Next up: Big Time Advenutre
1. Ain't That the Reason We're in This Club

Okay, so I got some positive feedback on whether or not to post my stories from Tumblr onto here. So this is the start of that. There's literally about fifty of them Tumblr so this is going to sort of be one of this stories that never really ends.

Only a few of this stories will be connected. Although, you'll find that I have a set of head canons and I stick to them pretty well. For instance, you'll see Kendall and Logan's daughter, Erin, quite frequently in the daddy!Kogan stories.

Anyways, for the most part, all of these are stand alone stories. Some have more than one part and so I'll upload all the parts. A few of them, a few of the longer ones, I'll post separately as their own story, but a lot of the stories were too short to stand on their own, so hence you get this. When I get to one specific drabble, the rating is going to have to change to M (although I'm not sure I want to upload that one, because I write terrible smut and I don't want to subject you all to it lol)

That's enough of my endless chatter. This fic was a request on Tumblr. It's short, but enjoy.

* * *

"I'm going to get us some drinks, okay?" Kendall calls over the music.

Logan nods; knowing anything he might have said would have been lost in the music that's blasting from the speakers. The blonde makes his way to the bar. Though neither he, Logan, James, or Carlos are old enough to drink anything alcoholic, the four boys are still enjoying their first real chance to be in a club.

He gets two sodas, knowing Logan will appreciate the Dr. Pepper. He turns to head back towards his boyfriend and stops at the sight of another guy, not much older than Logan's eighteen years, clearly hitting on the genius. Logan is trying his best to subtly back a way, clearly looking uncomfortable. The other guy does not seem to be taking the hint.

"Hey buddy!" James slings an arm around Kendall's shoulders. "There you are! We were wondering what had happened to you and Logan."

"Uh, dude…." Carlos notices Kendall's glare and his death grip on the two sodas. "What's going on?"

"Hold my soda." The blonde tells his friends, handing them each a drink, his voice a low growl. "I'll be right back."

-0-

"Hey." Logan turns to find himself face to face with a guy that he doesn't know.

"Hi?" The genius quirks an eyebrow, wondering why someone who looks like they're in their early twenties (too old to be a typical fan of _Big Time Rush) _would want to talk to him.

"I'm Mike." The stranger holds out his hand, giving Logan a charming smile.

"Logan." He grabs the other man's hands, attempting to give him a quick and polite handshake.

"Are you enjoying the club?"

Okay, what? "Yeah, I guess. My friends really wanted to come, so I sort of got dragged along. It's not that bad though."

"If you want," Mike throws him another charming smile, "my place is much quieter and _much _more private."

Oh… Logan gets what's happening now. "No thanks." He smiles politely. "I have a boyfriend."

"Is he here?"

Wait…what? "Uh, yes. He's getting drinks." Logan takes a step back, not liking the expression that Mike's face has suddenly become home to.

Mike takes a step forward, still grinning. "But the bar is very busy. I'm sure we could be long gone by the time he gets back." And then he winks at him, like this is all some great joke and not a stranger trying to talk Logan into ruining the greatest relationship the genius has ever had.

"No thanks." A voice growls from behind Logan.

"Kendall!" Relief floods through Logan at the sight of his very angry looking boyfriend.

"Who are you?" Mike asks.

"_I'm_ his boyfriend. The one that was at the very busy bar trying to get drinks." His hands are clenched into fists at his sides and Logan knows he's about two minutes away from hauling back and clocking this guy in the face.

Which would be great to watch _now, but not so great to watch later on the news._

"It's okay, Kendall." Logan moves to stand beside his boyfriend, putting a hand on the taller man's shoulders. "He was just leaving," he turns to face Mike, "weren't you?"

"_This _is your boyfriend?" Mike snorts, "You could do so much better."

_Whoops_, Logan thinks, taking his hand off Kendall's shoulders and stepping back, _wrong thing to say, buddy._

The blonde takes two steps forward and grabs the front of Mike's shirt, lifting the stranger off the ground. "Let me explain something to you, jackass. We can debate whether I'm good enough for Logan until we're blue in the face, but at the end of the day, _I'm _the one he goes home with."

A look of fear flashes across Mike's face as it occurs to him that maybe he messed with the wrong person's boyfriend.

"And on top of that…you should never, ever, insult someone who's spent the majority of his life playing hockey _and _maintains a rigorous work out routinebecause he's the member of a very successful boy band. Ever."

"Kendall…"

Kendall turns, surprised by the tone of his boyfriend's voice. He' s watching the taller boy through half-lidded eyes and said eyes are nearly black with lust. "Kendall," the genius repeats, almost purring the other boy's name, "we need to go home. Now."

The blonde's gaze flickers downwards, taking notice of the very obvious bulge in Logan's pants. He smirks, letting go of Mike's shirt and barely noticing as the man drops to the ground, stumbling a bit as he lands on his feet. He attacks Logan instead, focusing all his energy on kissing the brunette until the genius is practically whimpering in his arms. "_Now._" He insists, already trying to get Kendall's plaid button up off.

The blonde turns back to Mike who is rooted to the spot, clearly too frightened to move. "Actually," He smirks, "you stay. We'll leave."

And then he grabs Logan's hand and they quickly make there way to the exit.

-0-

"Where are they?" James asks, scanning the crowd of club goers, which has thinned out significantly with the late hour.

Beside him, Carlos shrugs. "I don't know. But they've got to be here somewhere. I mean, we all drove together and it's not like they would just leave us."

James laughs. "Yeah you're right. Kendall and Logan are the responsible ones. They'll show up. We just have to wait."

The two teens scan the crowd again, still finding no sign of their friends.

"Just in case though…" James whips out his cell phone and Carlos does the same, nodding in agreement. "We should probably call them."


	2. All to Myself

Here's another drabble (: Just a quick reminder that none of these are connected in any way. Or well, most of these won't be. But the ones that are will generally be up in parts and easily identifiable.

* * *

**Summary:** If you ask Kendall, Logan's been spending just a little too much time with Camille lately...

* * *

"Let's watch a movie, Logie." Kendall holds up the case of their newly purchased DVD, _Zombie Smashers VI_, and gestures to his boyfriend. "We can cuddle!" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, clearly indicating that cuddling is not what he has in mind.

"Must you two be so obviously mushy?" James asks as he walks into the kitchen to grab a diet soda. He pops open the can and takes a quick drink. "My teeth rot just from listening to you two."

The blonde sticks his tongue out at the pretty boy before turning back to his boyfriend who, much to his surprise, is slipping into his shoes. "Logan?"

"Sorry, Kendall." The genius finishes lacing his shoes. "I promised Camille I'd meet her down by the pool. We can watch the movie later though."

He leans up to give the blonde a quick kiss before heading towards the door. "You're hanging out with Camille _again_!" Kendall doesn't mean to sound like the jealous boyfriend, really he doesn't. But the two brunettes have been spending far too much time together, leaving Kendall feeling a little bit neglected by the shorter boy.

It doesn't help matters much that Camille and Logan used to date.

Logan sighs and turns back to face the taller boy. "Let's not get into this again, Kendall. You cannot possibly be jealous of my fag hag."

James nearly chokes on his soda at the term. He knows that it's a joke between the brunette genius and the brunette actress, but he's never heard anyone actually use the term before.

"I can when she's your ex-girlfriend!"

"Oh my god." James shakes his head, earning the attention of the other two boys. "My life has turned into an episode of_ Will & Grace…"_

Both the blonde and the brunette turn to glare at him and he holds up his hands in defense. "Alright, alright, _yeesh_. You guys are testy today." And then he leaves the room, intent on finding Carlos, figuring that the Latino is probably in a much better mood than his other two friends.

Kendall turns back to Logan. "Seriously, Logan. I get that you and Camille are still friends. But you've been spending all your time with her lately." His eyes turn sad. "I miss you."

Logan sighs and steps forward, grabbing Kendall's hand and intertwining their fingers. "I miss you too." He confesses, stepping even closer to wrap his arms around the taller boy's waist. "Why don't you come with me to meet Camille? Maybe that will put your mind at ease."

"Uh…" Kendall blinks in shock at the suggestion before smiling. "Okay. I think that would be a good idea."

-0-

They make their way to the pool and Kendall's mind isn't exactly put at ease by the way Camille's face loses all color at the sight of him. Clearly, she'd been expecting (and hoping for) just Logan.

"What's _he _doing here?" She hisses to the genius.

"Calm down Camille. It's not really fair to my _boyfriend _that I keep ditching him for you. So I think maybe we should let him in on what's going on. He'd probably be more help than I've been anyways."

Camille looks thoughtful for a moment before sighing and nodding. "You're probably right. Sorry," she apologizes to the blonde, "so how much do you know?"

Kendall scratches the back of his head before plopping down into the other empty chair in the cabana and pulling Logan onto his lap, wrapping his arms securely around the smaller boy's waist. "Nothing, actually. Logan just told me I should come with him. What's all this about anyways?"

To his surprise the actress turns bright red and looks down at her lap, mumbling something that the blonde can't make out. "What?"

"Camille likes James." Kendall's eyes bug out at the admission so Logan brings his hand up to his hair and begins scratching his scalp gently as he explains the situation. "She's a little freaked out about it because, well you know James, he kind of has a reputation as a player. So she came to me and we've been trying to figure out the best way to see if he's interested."

Kendall all but purrs happily under his boyfriend's ministrations. Things like this were what he missed the most when the actress was monopolizing all of his boyfriend's time. "So why don't you just ask him?"

"Because girls don't work that way, Kendall." Camille answers, rolling her eyes. "It's a good thing you've got Logan, because you really don't understand the opposite sex."

"Nope." The blonde pops the 'p' before leaning up and kissing Logan on the cheek.

"It's not that simple. I think I really like James and he, well I've never seen him serious about anyone but himself. I'm really not ready to get rejected by _another _member of_Big Time Rush."_

Logan looks down guilty when she says this, but Camille nudges his foot playfully and when he looks back up he can see she is smiling. "I'm really happy for you guys, you know that."

The genius grins again before becoming serious. "Okay, so what are we going to do about James?"

Both brunette's turn and face Kendall expectantly, already knowing (or at least hoping) that he's got some sort of plan.

He sighs, but can't wipe the grin off his face. "Okay…here's what we'll do."

-0-

Later that night the boys get ready for bed. Logan crawls in first, lying face down on Kendall's bed, his entire body sore from the day's adventures. The blonde crawls in next to him, drawing him close and rubbing soothing circles on his shoulders, trying to massage out some of the tension.

"Okay, so I know today didn't exactly go as planned…"

Logan lifts his head just enough to shoot his boyfriend a glare that clearly says: _No shit, Sherlock_.

"But James and Camille are now happily together. And look on the bright side," Kendall's hands travel from his boyfriend's back to his hips, pulling the other boy impossibly closer and kissing him senseless.

"I finally get you all to myself again."


	3. And the Winner Is

So...it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that. I honestly just kept forgetting to upload the next part. I'm the worst I know. Sorry guys. But here's the next part and I promise you won't have to wait so long for the next update. Pinky promise.

* * *

**Summary:** James and Kendall have fought about a lot of things. But Logan might just be the biggest. And, dammit, Kendall hates feeling like a showgirl...

* * *

Really, Kendall thinks, this is actually all Logan's fault.

None of this would have happened if he wasn't so damn adorable, with his crooked smile and his _Math is Cool! pocket protector and his constant need to be protected because, as incredible as his brain is, his mouth always seems to work just a little bit faster._

Because, really, with the exception of Logan, Kendall doesn't even like guys. He just really loves Logan.

So, logically this is all Logan's fault.

So, if anything, the genius should be mad at himself. Not at James. And definitely not at Kendall.

"I can't _believe the two of you!" Logan hisses, wagging his finger at the two boys who are covered in glitter and sequins and feathers as if they were children he's scolding._

Kendall turns to glare at James, because it's the pretty boy's fault that he feels, and looks, like a Vegas show girl. The pretty boy glares back.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Logan throws his arms up in defeat. "Fine." he turns on his heel and heads towards his bedroom. "You two figure out which one of you it will be and then let me know what you decide. And you're not setting foot in this room until you come to a decision."

Kendall opens his mouth to speak, but Logan's glare cuts him off. "Not even to go to bed, Kendall. You can sleep on the couch. Or better yet. Share a bed with _James."_

And then the door slams shut, effectively blocking the genius from sight. "This is all _your fault." James says, turning back to face Kendall. "__I called dibs on Logan!"_

Actually, Kendall realizes, none of this would have happened if Logan hadn't told them all that he was bi.

-/-

_"__I'm gay." Logan announces, like he's announcing the weather, as he sits down at the breakfast table, grabbing some toast from the stack and spreading some jam on it. _

"_Actually," He continues, either unaware or unconcerned with the way everyone has stopped moving -Carlos even has his mouth hanging open with half chewed pancake dangerously close to toppling out- "I'm bi. I still like girls." He shrugs. "I just like guys too."_

_Kendall's heart races picks up at the genius' words. Because, honestly, he's always been a little bit in love with Logan._

"_Really?" James asks, and once he speaks they all seem to snap out of their stupor._

_Logan nods. "Yeah. Really."_

_Katie shrugs. "Whatever." And goes back to her breakfast._

"_As long as your happy dude." Carlos says before returning, completely unphased, back to his breakfast._

"_I'm glad." Kendall says and at everyone's strange looks he coughs nervously. "That you felt comfortable enough to tell us."_

_And just like that, everything goes back to normal._

_Except that Kendall does not __like the way that James keeps sneaking glances at Logan._

— —

"We took people off the dibs list!" Kendall cries.

"No," James corrects, "we took _girls off the dibs list. Logan's got a dick. That means he's fair game."_

Kendall's eyes pop out of his head at his friend's logic. And while he prefers not to think of Logan as a game (although considering how the past week has been, he has to admit that he sort of _has been acting that way), he figures he's better off just trying to beat James at his own game._

"Fine." He crosses his arms over chest and smirks at the pretty boy. "Then, _technically, I called dibs on Logan in the third grade."_

"_Friendship dibs." James corrects again. "Which is totally different than __dating dibs, which is what I called."_

Kendall gaps open mouthed at the boy in front of him. Since when has James been able to outsmart him? "Y-you. No. People are officially off the dibs list!"

"Fine!" James huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then how do we settle this?"

-/-

"_Do you have a problem with Logan being bi?"_

_James looks up and catches Kendall's gaze in the reflection of the mirror where he'd been fixing his hair. "No. Why would you think that?"_

_"__I saw how you kept looking him at breakfast after he told us." Kendall pushes himself off the doorframe of the bathroom and walks closer to the brunette. "I'm just looking out for him."_

_"__Well you don't have to protect him from me__." James says, running a hand through his hair to get it exactly how he wants it. "I've been right there with you, protecting him, since we were eight. Besides," He puts the cap on his Cuda hair product (Kendall doesn't actually know what it does) and puts it away, "I'm bi too. And I was stealing glances at him because I've kind of got a crush on him. I call dibs." He turns to face the blonde. "Is that okay?"_

_"__Actually," Kendall stands to his full height, so that he's only an inch or so shorter than James, "no. Because I really like him too."_

_James takes a moment to digest this information. "Well then," He says finally, flashing the blonde a charming smile, "may the best man win." _

_Then he pushes past the other boy and walks out of the bathroom. Kendall narrows his eyes as he watches the retreating figure of his friend._

_"__Oh don't worry," he smirks, "I will." _

-/-

"We cannot rock, paper, scissors for Logan's affections, James!" Kendall cries, rolling his eyes at the other boy's level of ridiculousness.

"Well I don't see you coming up with a better idea!" The pretty boy yells back in his own defense.

"I know that!" The blonde snaps, irritated at himself and at the situation. "All of my best ideas come from working with Logan."

They fall back into silence, still trying to figure out the best way to solve their dilemma.

"We could flip a coin." James suggests.

"Argh!" Kendall flops back onto the couch in frustration.

-/-

_"__Hey Logan!" James puts on his best flirty smile as he runs to catch up with the shorter boy as they make their way to the limo that is waiting to take them to the studio. "Wait up." He throws an arm around the genius, pulling him close against him._

_Kendall glares at the two as he walks behind them. Carlos remains oblivious to it all, munching on a corn dog and humming their newest song._

_"__James," Logan laughs, "We're all going to the same place."_

_"__Well, yeah." He gives the other boy's shoulder a squeeze, flashing him another flirty grin, "but it's better if we get there together, don't you think?"_

_"__Uh, I guess so." Logan shrugs, but doesn't push James' arm from around his shoulders._

_They climb into the limo and James immediately pulls Logan into the seat next to him, making sure that the genius is pressed up right against him. He then proceeds to keep Logan's attention on him for the entire forty-minute car ride to the studio._

_Kendall glares, which goes completely unnoticed by Logan, but not by James-if the way the pretty boy keeps smirking at him is any indication- so hard at the sight that by the time the make it to Rocque Records, his eyes are actually tired._

— —

"What about a spitball duel?" James suggests. "Logan and I did that once."

Kendall shakes his head. "I'm not going to physically fight you for Logan…again!"

James nods. "Okay so you would suggest we…"

The blonde runs his hands through his hair. "Why don't we just figure out which one of us likes Logan more."

"I think it's safe to assume we both like him the same amount." James points out. "Otherwise one of us would have just backed down by now."

Kendall nods, but somehow he doubts that James has had fantasies about marrying Logan, raising a family with him, still loving him when they both have sets of matching wrinkles that come from many years of happiness, love, and laughter. James doesn't really think about things like that with _anyone just yet._

But Kendall does. And they've always been about Logan.

But he doesn't want to say all that to James though. Doesn't want the pretty boy bowing out just because he feels bad for Kendall -because as competitive as the two boys get, when it's really serious, James will also be the first to try and fix things. He's almost always the first to apologize when they all get into a fight.

And Kendall wants Logan to love him because Logan wants to love him and _not because James backed out of the race._

-/-

_"__Hey Logie." Kendall walks up to the genius, sitting next to him on the couch. "Let's watch a movie!"_

_Logan closes the book he's been reading and regards the blonde curiously. "Sure. I mean if you don't have something else to do."_

_Kendall looks at the ground guiltily, he'd been doing his best to avoid Logan whenever James was around him the past few days, not wanting to watch as the pretty boy openly flirted with Logan. "Yeah, sorry, I've been…busy. But I've got all the time in the world now."_

_The brunette nods. "Okay. I'm going to go see if James and Carlos want to join us." He stands. "Why don't you pick out a movie?"_

_"__Actually," Kendall looks up nervously, because this is Logan and as much as he wants him, he's also his best friend, which means this could all go, horribly, horribly wrong. "Do you think, maybe, it could just be the two of us this time?"_

_"__Okay…?" Logan raises a questioning eyebrow, but doesn't say anything else about it. "I'm going to grab a soda, want one?"_

_Kendall nods. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks."_

_He picks out the movie, a horror movie because he knows Logan loves to make fun of them, and accepts the soda offered to him with his best smile and cheery, "thanks, Logie!"_

_They spend the duration of the movie cuddled together on the couch. There's never really been such a thing as personal space between them, and when Kendall actually pulls the whole "yawn and throw my arm around your shoulder" trick, what little personal space they did have all but disappears. By the end of the movie, Logan is very nearly in Kendall's lap, one hand carding through the taller boy's blonde locks and the other gesturing animatedly as he explains exactly why nothing in that movie would have ever happened in real life._

_Kendall grins, watching his friend's eyes light up as he starts explaining the science behind most of the things that had happened (and why that made them impossible). He shifts slightly, wrapping his arms fully around the other boy's waist. Logan doesn't even question the action._

_This makes Kendall smile so wide his cheeks actually hurt for a while afterwards._

-/-

"That's it!" James throws his hands up in frustration. "I give up. You've turned down every idea that I've had."

"That's because every idea that you've had is stupid." Kendall retorts. "You keep acting like Logan is the last slice of pizza."

"Hey! James cries, insulted at the notion. "That's not true. Logan is my friend, who has feelings, and who I respect."

"The same goes for me. I just want the chance to make Logan happy!"

"Me too." James eyes soften as he falls down next to the blonde on the couch. "Except he's been so absolutely oblivious to everything that I have no idea _what would make him happy."_

"You know," Kendall chuckles humorlessly as something occurs to him, "we've spent this whole week fighting over Logan and we never once stopped and thought to ask him what he wanted."

James looks over at the blonde. "I know that look!" Kendall pushes himself off the couch and the pretty boy follows. "You're going to suggest that we go and let him pick who he wants to be with!"

"Yeah," Kendall raises an eyebrow at the other boy, "and…?"

"And!" James sighs. "And you're right. That's probably what we should have done from the beginning."

Kendall nods. "Yeah, it is. Now come on."

-/-

_"__It's been a week!" James cries, pacing in front of Kendall in the lobby. Both boys are waiting for Logan to get back from the library. "He's got no clue that this is even happening!"_

_Kendall nods in agreement. "Yeah, he is really __oblivious." He stops mid nod, turning his head to the rope that is hanging from the ceiling. "Wait…what is that?"_

_James stops pacing at Kendall's question. "This__," he grabs hold of the rope and grins, "is how I'm going to win Logan's heart."_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__See, when I pull on this rope," he gives a fake tug to demonstrate, "it will release a shower of glitter and sequins and feathers-they party store was out of confetti-" he explains, seeing Kendall's incredulous look at the last item, "and a large banner will drop from the ceiling asking Logan to go on a date with me tonight. He can't possibly misinterpret that."_

_"__What!" Kendall cries, outraged. "That's not fair! You can't use flashy stuff to catch his attention! That's against the rules!"_

_James smirks. "There are no rules, Kendall."_

_The blonde curses when realizes his friend is right. They hadn't established any rules. "Well fine." The blonde smirks right back at the pretty boy. "If that's how you want to play…"_

_Then he tackles the other tall boy, knocking them both to the ground and causing James to pull on the rope._

_Glitter, sequins, and feathers rain down on the boys, but they barely notice, too busy wrestling to pay much attention to anything else. They roll around in the mess, shouts of "he's mine!" and "no he's mine!" the only sound that can be heard in the lobby._

_"__KENDALL! JAMES!"_

_The sound of their names breaks them apart and they both look up to see Logan standing over them, looking utterly confused. He takes in their disheveled appearance, the banner that is hanging behind them that reads, "Will you go out with me, Logan?" and the way that both boys are refusing to meet his gaze. Everything clicks and the genius' eyes narrow._

_"__Get up." He orders, grabbing them both by an arm and hauling them too their feet. He pushes them in the direction of the elevator and they both go wordlessly, knowing from the tone in their shorter friend's voice that they are in some serious trouble._

_"__What is going on?" Logan exclaims as soon as they're back in the privacy of apartment 2J._

_They both begin talking at once, blaming the other for everything that's happened. Logan rolls his eyes, hands on his hips, and looking absolutely furious. And even though he know he's in so much trouble, Kendall can't help but lick his lips and think the genius looks incredibly hot, eyes burning and cheeks flushed in anger._

_Really, Kendall thinks, this is actually all Logan's fault._

— —

They knock on the bedroom door, waiting for Logan's muffled "come in" before entering. They find the genius on his computer, typing up something, probably the English essay that no one else has even bothered to try and start working on yet. He glares at them and crosses his arms as the walk into the room.

"Have you guys decided yet?"

James nods. "Yeah. And we decided…"

"That you should decide." Kendall finishes. "We've been fighting each other for the chance to make you happy all week."

"And what we really should have done was let you pick which one of us would make you happy."

"If _either of us would make you happy."_

Logan's gaze softens and he uncrosses his arms, walking up to his two friends and giving them a hug. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

The genius smiles. "I just needed you guys to realize that I'm a person, not the last slice of pizza, and that I deserve a pretty big say in who I go out with."

Kendall and James both look appropriately guilty at his words. "We always knew your feelings counted, Logie." Kendall reassures him. "We just got caught up in our competitive nature."

"You know how we get." James jokes.

"I do." Logan laughs. "But listen," He stops laughing, biting his lip, "I'm actually in love with Carlos."

"WHAT?" James looks like he's going to faint and Kendall looks like he's going to cry. Logan almost feels bad.

Almost.

"I'm kidding guys. I love Carlos, but like a brother. And James," he turns to face the pretty boy, "I'm really sorry but, that's how I feel about you too."

Kendall's breath catches in his throat. "W-what about me?"

"You know what?" James takes a step back. "I don't think I really need to hear this right now."

Logan looks over at the pretty boy. "James! I'm _really sorry."_

The taller brunette smiles. "It's okay, Logan. I mean, I'd be a liar if I said I didn't see this coming. But I had to give it a shot." His smile turns back into his usual confident smirk. "Besides, there are plenty of people dying to be with _James Diamond." He does his signature hand motion and then leaves the room, giving the two boys privacy._

"Yeah," Logan grins, "He's going to be okay."

"What about me?" Kendall repeats, barely even registering what had just happened.

The genius turns to face the blonde. "You're my best friend, Kendall." He steps closer. "Closer to me than either James or Carlos." Another step. "But I'm pretty sure I've always been at least a little bit in love with you."

Kendall grins, reaching out to pull the other boy the rest of the way towards him. "I'm going to kiss you now." He informs him.

Logan smiles and it makes the blonde's heart race, as do his next words.

"I'd like that."


	4. Big Time Adventure

So it's been ages since I've updated and I've accumlated several more stories since then. I wish I had proper excuse, but the truth is, I just completely forgot about this. Because it's not like an actual story. But I won't forget about it again. (I may eventually run out of stories to add to it, but I won't forget about it).

Anyways, this was inspired by a picture of a bracelet AndAllThatGoodStuff showed me. It was too Kogan-y to pass up. Enjoy (:

* * *

"Hortense!" The smaller boy looks up from his book at the sound of his friend's voice.

Kendall Knight races up to the tree on the playground that the smaller boy is sitting under, smiling excitedly. The brunette eyes him nervously. They're friends now, but it's hard for Hortense to forget that Kendall, James, and Carlos had spent most of third grade pranking him in a misguided attempt to make friends. He's still a little weary of the blonde and his other two friends -Kendall alone is more enthusiastic, energetic, and daring than anyone else Hortense has ever met. He's out of his element just from being around Kendall and it both exhilarates and frightens the nine-year-old.

"What's up?" He asks, closing his book.

"Come on, 'Tense!" The blonde grabs his and hauls him to his feet. "I watched the Hardy Boys movie last night!" He sends Hortense a toothy grin. "So let's go solve our own mystery!"

Hortense's face pales at the suggestion. He's read several _Hardy Boys_ books and they always solve a mystery, but they also always find themselves in danger. "Uh…"

"Please!" Kendall begs, sensing his friend's hesitation. "I want to have an adventure with you!"

The brunette takes one look at his friend's wide hazel eyes and small pout and sighs, knowing that he's giving in. "Okay, Kendall.

The way his new friend's face lights up at his agreement (even if it's less than enthusiastic) makes any danger they might encounter worth it.

As it turns out, Carlos took Kendall's new _Spider-Man_ notebook so he could write the blonde a note about corn dogs and the closest thing to danger that they encounter is Mama Knight's frown of disapproval when she catches the two boys eating celebratory chocolate chip cookies too close to dinner.

-/-

"You okay, 'Tense?" Kendall approaches his friend who's starring in awe at the middle school before them.

"Uh, yeah…" The genius trails off uncertainly.

Sherwood is a relatively small town. It's literally right next to a much bigger town though, so if hadn't ever really felt like living in a small town. Except in school. The four friends had gone to elementary school with the same twenty kids for all six years. The class literally hadn't changed at all since the shy boy had moved to Minnesota four years ago.

The middle school, however, is in the much bigger city and will consist of kids from several different elementary schools. And as much as Kendall, James, and Carlos have brought the smaller boy out of his shell, Hortense can't shake off the fear instilled in him from his pre-Minnesota years when he'd been picked on relentlessly. The idea of going to a school full of people who are –more than likely- going to make fun of him because he's small for his age or because he's smarter than most kids unnerves him.

"I don't want to go…" Hortense hates saying that because school is his favorite place to be, second only to Kendall's house, but he can't help it.

He's scared.

"Yes you do." Like the best friend that he is, Kendall knows exactly how Hortense is feeling. He's the only one in their group of friends that knows why the brunette hadn't reacted positively to their initial attempt at making friends and he's kept that secret because he knows Hortense is a little ashamed of it. He places his hand in the shorter boy's, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Just think of it as an adventure."

The smarter boy's response is to gulp audibly.

"Don't worry." Kendall smiles reassuringly, "It's an adventure we're going on together."

It's not the biggest adventure they'll ever have, but Hortense always remembers it has the first adventure where Kendall's hand in his makes everything better.

-/-

"What are you thinking about?"

Logan, who is sitting on his front porch, lost in thought, looks up to find Kendall walking towards him. The blonde sits down next to the genius as he responds. "L.A." The shorter boy confesses.

Kendall nods because, to be honest, he already knew that. It's the reason he'd made the trek across the street and three houses to the left in the first place. He knew from the minute that he'd told Gustavo Rocque that he'd go to L.A. if the older gentleman took his three friends with him, that he'd have to convince his smart best friend. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out before shoving it in Logan's face. "Here."

The brunette blinks a few times as he tries to focus on the object that's dangling in front of his face. It takes him a minute to realize that it's a bracelet. It's got a simple leather cord and flat piece of metal. He takes the jewelry and can just make out what's written on the metal in the moonlight.

_I want to have adventures with you_.

He turns wide eyes to face the blonde and he almost swears that the taller boy is blushing. "Kendall…"

"I just don't want to go to L.A. without you!" The blonde says suddenly, as if the words had been on the tip of his tongue all day, just waiting to be heard. "And I know this is about as far from being a doctor as you can get, but I-" he sighs in frustration and runs his hand through his hair, desperate to make sure the genius understands. "I don't want to go on this adventure without you. I'm not sure I even can."

He turns to face Logan and finds the smaller boy slipping the bracelet onto his wrist. He looks at it thoughtfully for a minute. "I can be a doctor anywhere," He says eventually. "And what I love most about Minnesota is you…and James and Carlos."

Kendall sends his friend a hopeful smile. "Does that mean…"

Logan returns the smile, matching the blonde dimple for dimple. "Let's go have an adventure."

-/-

"Why are we watching this?" Logan asks, eyebrow raised at his blonde best friend.

"The two boys are sitting on the orange couch in 2J as the opening credits for _Road to El Dorado_ play on the TV.

Kendall scoffs. "Because it's the greatest movie ever."

"Right…" The genius doesn't sound convinced but he settles onto the couch anyways.

The taller boy smirks and throws an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, pulling him close. They watch the movie in silence until the scene where Miguel and Tulio are stuck in the boat, sure that they're going to die. The two characters exchange sentimental last words and as Tulio tells Miguel that the blonde has always made his life an adventure, Kendall looks down and is surprised to see Logan fiddling with the bracelet he'd given him almost two years ago. He blinks in surprise. He knew that the genius still had it, but he'd honestly not realized that Logan ever wore it.

"Thank you." Logan says suddenly. "For making my life an adventure." He smiles lightly. "If it weren't for you, I'd still probably be holed up in my room, nose deep in a book I'd read a hundred times."

Kendall chuckles, easily able to picture what the brunette is saying. "You're welcome, Logie. If it weren't for you I'd probably have failed eighth grade. So thank you for making my life rich with knowledge."

Logan sends him a crooked grin, which Kendall returns. He stares at the genius for a few minutes before speaking again. "You know…Miguel and Tulio were originally supposed to be lovers. The writers chickened out though."

The shorter boy's eyebrows go up in surprise at the news. "Really?"

The blonde nods. "I don't want to chicken out."

"What?" He turns his head to face Kendall and finds the taller boy's lips pressing gently against his.

When he pulls away, Logan blinks in shock. "This is going to be a big adventure…" He whispers after a moment. "Isn't it?"

"The biggest." Kendall admits, voice barely above a whisper.

The genius' face breaks out into a smile. "Well," he says, grabbing the taller boy's hand and intertwining their fingers, "At least we're going on it together."

-/-

"Kendall!" The blonde can hear Logan's frantic voice calling from their bedroom.

He lazily makes his way into the room, busy eyebrows going up at the sight of his normally neat boyfriend throwing things around in his frantic search for something. "Logie?"

"Kendall!" Logan's head pops up from beneath a sweater and eyes his boyfriend. "Have you seen my bracelet?"

The blonde immediately knows which bracelet the genius is referring to. It's one of the only pieces of jewelry that the brunette owns and the only one that he ever wears with any regularity. It's the one that Kendall had given him at sixteen. The same one that is currently resting in the taller man's pocket.

He rocks nervously on his feet for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling the bracelet out. "It's here."

"What?" Logan takes it from him, confusion written all over his face. "Why do you have it?"

"I, uh, needed to get something done to it."

Logan examines the bracelet trying to see what's different about it. Kendall takes a deep breath and continues talking. "Because ever since we were little you've been going on adventures with me. And now that we've had them, I don't ever want to _stop _having adventures with you. So I was hoping…"

At that moment, the genius flips over the piece of metal and finds that where it had before been blank, three words are now engraved in it. His mouth opens in shock as he reads:

_Marry me, Logie?_

He looks up to find Kendall shifting nervously in front of him, peeking up at him through blonde bangs. Logan can feel his eyes well up as he slips the bracelet on his wrist.

"Yes…" He whispers, stepping towards the blonde and kissing him soundly. "I would love to go on this adventure with you."

And it's the beginning of the greatest adventure of the rest of their lives.

* * *

So there's Big Time Adventure. Hope you guys liked it. (:


End file.
